All for the Closet
by yumi-2121331
Summary: It was Rukia's closet. Just a little thing about Rukia and Ichigo's closet.


**Very stupid little one shot thing about Rukia and all she did so she could stay in Ichigo's closet. It's really stupid and probably not that interesting but hey, please R&R anyways.**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

_**All for the Closet**_

Whenever her brother asked she had to lie. She couldn't tell him that she slept in Ichigo's closet. He already wanted to kill him.

So she lied. But it was for the best, right? So what if she said that she had her own room. It couldn't hurt to lie a little. Nothing super bad could happen.

She liked to think of it as protecting important things. Ichigo was important to her. She didn't want her brother to beat him up to badly. Her brother was important to her. She didn't want him to get into trouble for using Senbonzakura on Ichigo. That closet was important to her.

She _liked_ that closet. It was small, yes, but it was cozy. It was comfortable and she slept great. She didn't have to worry too much about being found. It was perfect. It was _her_ place and it was _her perfect_ place.

So she lied to her brother and said she had her own guest room. It wasn't really lie if she thought about it. It _was_ her room. It was just small and for some reason everyone called it a closet. It's not her fault people are so persistent on calling small rooms closets.

If only she'd thought through how much her brother had changed. Maybe lieing _wasn't_ that good an idea but she didn't want to have to find another place to stay. It was _her_ closet. She'd just have to think up something.

It was only temporary, really, he didn't have to freak out _that_ much. she just needed to change it a _little_ bit. Just for pictures so she could show her brother. This was also just a _little_ lie.

Maybe her brother had changed _more_ than she originally thought. Really, she didn't realize he would be so against her sharing a _house_ with Ichigo even if he had his father and two sisters. This was just another predicament that needed to be fixed with a small lie.

Well, it wasn't too bad. It wasn't her fault the only person she could think of besides Uryu was Orihime. Did he have something against her apartment or was it her cooking? Was it _so_ illogical that he'd spend a lot of time there?

He still didn't like it. She could just give up. But no. that closet was _hers_ and she _would_ stay there no matter what.

So she glorified Isshin a little. It was just a _little_ glorification. She only told her brother that he was a very mature and very strong buff man that was very protective of his daughters, which he considered her one of his daughters, and that he made sure she had everything she needed and made sure Ichigo didn't bother her and gave her personal space and even spoiled her a little and made sure Ichigo stayed in line in a very mature proper manner and that he understood her high status in social life and that she was a proper young lady.

Her brother was, for the moment, satisfied. Or as Renji said, "He just gave up." She had promptly hit him.

It was necessary. The lies did not go to waste. She could stay in _her_ closet. nothing was her fault. She did nothing wrong.

It wasn't _her_ fault Ichigo didn't tell her sooner that she could've just told her brother that she did stay somewhere else.

XXXX

"Ah, Nii-sama, how did you know I shared a house with Ichigo?"

"… I have my sources."

It definitely _was not_ her that her brother made it seem like his 'sources' were a force to be reckoned with and to be wary of.

XXXX

"Sir, everything she says adds up."

"Good job, Abarai-fukotaicho."

Really, she had no way of knowing. No one would think that prior to her brother finding out her long time friend Abarai Renji was looking for revenge on her fir telling his taicho that he slacked off on work one day.

Two could play the game, only one had to know they were playing.

So it really _wasn't_ her fault.

* * *

**Yep, just a little thing to kick start my brain. And yes, I know, it's amazing Toshiro wasn't even mentioned in passing…. Unless you count right now…. anyways, that little button down there's feeling lonely and says it wants to be pressed by readers anonymous or not.**


End file.
